


Ты всё не так понял!

by Turbozombi1947



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Тики и Лави не могут поделить между собой Аллена. Правда, они забыли спросить его самого.





	Ты всё не так понял!

Бой окончен. Акума уничтожены, экзорцисты живы, раны перевязаны, только Лави ещё недоговорил с Удовольствием Ноя. Именно что недоговорил, или, точнее, недоскандалил.

— И не смей к нему даже приближаться!

— А иначе что? Ещё раз сломаешь об меня свой молот, одноглазый?

— Зачем же? Просто побрею налысо. Уж поверь, способ найду.

Аллен, меланхолично наблюдающий за спором, вздохнул и решил пойти перекусить. Благо битва проходила на втором этаже таверны. А эти двое точно ещё долго никуда не денутся.

Аллен вернулся через час с чашкой кофе в руках и чувством выполненного долга. И, как и предполагалось, ни Тикки ни Лави с места не сдвинулись. Зато их спор вышел на новый уровень.

— Он мой!

— Нет, он мой!

— Извините… — вежливо попытался привлечь внимание Аллен. Никакой реакции.

— Ребята…— Экзорцист скучающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, напрасно ожидая хоть какого-то внимания.

— Нет, мой и только мой!

— Нет, мой!

— Вообще-то, я свой собственный и ни одному из вас не принадлежу…

— Тебя никто не спрашивает! — Проявили удивительное единодушие Книжник и Ной.

***

— Малыш…— Начал Тикки, физически ощущая «грань» у своей шеи.

— Аллен… — Полузадушено прохрипел Лави, медленно сползая по стенке.

— …ты всё не так понял! — Закончили они хором.


End file.
